Another One of Us
by MatchmakingQueen
Summary: When Lucy becomes the guardian of her mother's god-daughter, she learns that the was a lot more to her mother that her had though. This little girl flips Lucy's the guild on it's head, in all the best and worst ways. And when the little troublemaker adopts Natsu as a dad and Happy as a brother/pet, thing get crazier. Mainly NaLu, with some others. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm gonna make this as short as possible. This is my first fan-fiction, I hope you like it, please review and tell me everything I did wrong because then I can fix that stuff. I also like suggestions for plot development. Or anything on your mind. I hope you like this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy was on her way to the guild. Typical day. She always went to the guild when she wasn't on a job. This was normal, right? Nope. There was something _very_ wrong with this picture. _"Natsu's not here with me," _Lucy thought was she trudged on in silence. The pink-haired man should have been there with her. _"Well, he's more of a boy than a man," _Lucy thought in an attempt to cheer herself up. It failed. Something else was bothering her. The previous day, Cana had foretold that Lucy's world would be turned on its head. Cana reassured her this wasn't all bad.

_ "Something amazing might happen, and everything might be better than before!" the cards mage had pointed out. "All I know is things are going to change in a big way."_

"_Well, if my day starts without Natsu and Happy, then this can't be as good as Cana's hoping for,"_ Lucy grumbled. She had reached the guild and strolled in as if nothing was the matter. _"No use worrying everyone,"_ she decided. Once inside, she found Happy sitting with Carla, Wendy, and Romeo.

"Hey Happy. I was wondering where you guys were. Where's Natsu?"

"Ihingesahtaningitjeel," The Exceed muttered around a fish. When Carla shot him a glare, he quickly swallowed. "I mean, I think he's training with Gajeel."

"Oh, ok. I'll go and say hi." The celestial mage turned to leave, but before she could, a voice called her back.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san told me to tell you to go find her as soon as you get her!" Wendy told her.

"Oh, ok then! Happy, if you see Natsu and Gajeel, tell them to find us!" Lucy called over her shoulder as she went to find her small bluenette friend.

Levy was actually out in the sun for once. She had been waiting for Lucy with a picnic basket at hand, and the girls set up the picnic. Just as they finished, a pair of dragon-slayers came over. Both had been training hard and were hungry. After reaching an agreement that the two would clean up, the four sat to eat; only to be interrupted by pair of children and of Exceeds. This interruption had gone over much more smoothly, because the bluenette dragon-slayer had asked nicely and said please. Lucy remarked that the group kept doubling. Levy swiftly replied that she should have eaten all the food Once the now large group finished eating, and a pair of male dragon-slayers cleaned up, they all thanked Levy and split up into different groups. Gajeel took a nap propped up against a tree while Levy sat on his lap and read. Romeo and Wendy were climbing another tree, where as Happy and Carla decided to take a flight. Natsu and Lucy had opted to lie on the picnic blanket in the sun and relax.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy called her partner. She spoke quietly because, a, he could easily hear her with is superb senses, and, b, her head was on his chest.

"Mm?" the pink haired male replied. Lucy could feel the rumple in his chest as he spoke.

"Did you forget to tell me you wouldn't be coming by my house this morning?" He looked at her.

"Didn't I?"

"No. Why else would I ask?"

"Because you're weird like that?" The blonde swatted at the boy, but a smile played at her lips, and relief filled her heart. So it was just Natsu being forgetful. Nothing to worry about. All that anxiety for nothing. Natsu put his arm around her and the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence. They relaxed like that until Lucy heard her name.

"Lucy! _Lucy!_" Mirajane called. "There's someone here to see you!"

"Coming!" Lucy called back. She got up, and, to her surprise, Natsu did as well. He grabbed the blanket and followed her in.

Once her eyes adjusted to the indoor lighting, she saw Master Makarov standing with a woman in a dark suit. The woman was holding a briefcase in one hand and a child in the other. The child looked about Wendy's age, but nothing like the young slayer. This girl had a nice tan, and was as tall Lucy's waist. She also had long ebony hair that curled as it ran down, just past her shoulders and, surprisingly, had bright blue eyes. She wore a knee-length dress. It had sleeves that went to the girl's elbows and ruffled out from there. On her feet were some cloth ankle boots with fringes. Four bracelets donned her wrists. The bracelets were gorgeous. Three were gold, with sun stone and diamond decorations . One was silver, with fascinating moonstone and opal designs. Each has it's own gem and strange mark that looked like ancient writing. Lucy could feel magic in them, which oddly reminded her of her keys.

"Miss Heartfillia, I presume?" The woman in black interrupted her thoughts. Lucy looked up and met her gaze.

"Yes," She evenly replied. The woman smiled in relief, surprising the blonde.

"Thank goodness. My name is Morwen, and I've been looking for you for five years. Can we find a place to sit and talk, so I can explain everything?" The woman asked.

"Sure," Morwen turned and walked to a table in a corner and sat, placing her briefcase on the table. The young girl followed silently and sat beside her. When Lucy began to follow, Morwen stared at something behind the blond. Turning, Lucy saw Natsu following behind. She paused and made a decision. "He can stay," Lucy declared. Morwen showed change in emotion and simply nodded. Lucy and Natsu took their places. Master, who had stayed silent throughout all this, took his place as well. Morwen folded her hands on the table and glanced sadly at Lucy. She took a deep breath and began.

"This is about you mother, Mrs. Layla Heartfillia."

* * *

** So, what do you think? Who is this mysterious girl? What's up with her magical bracelets? What does she have to do with Lucy's mother? Well, the exposition (beginning, intro, etc.) is over now. Let the story begin! (I know exactly how cheese that was. Don't judge me.) **


	2. Her story

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated for the past _month, _ but mid-semester exams, and Finals in a few weeks, I haven't worked on this at all. I get ideas for one-shots all the time, but I don't have time to write them! I promise, as soon as finals are over, I'll work on my fanfics by replacing my study time with fanfic time! Forgive me? Please? Well, here's the story! Tell me everything I did wrong! (Which is probably a lot since I barely proof-read...) Enjoy!**

* * *

"As you know, Lucy Heartfillia is the daughter and only child of Jude and Layla Heartfillia. What you probably don't know is Layla was a godmother. When she was just a girl, Layla lived in a small town with her best friend, Lily. Layla and Lily had promised each other that they would be the godmother of the other's children. Then, Lily fell in love with an animal researcher. His interests and her magic paired perfectly. His name was Jason. Around the same time, Layla fell for Jude, you father, Lucy. Lily and Layla wed on the same day. The two couples were so happy. Unfortunately, a week after their separate honeymoons, Layla and Jason had to go to another country, tracking and taming animals of all sorts. They came back once a year, for your birthday. Lilly was your godmother. She and Jason had a child of their own, but the two of you lover the birthday visits. Their own little girl was you twin. Born on the same day, you two loved celebrating your birthdays together. But when Jason got a steady job, they could no longer visit. Layla and Lilly wrote letters all the time, though. They always wrote letters. All four were sad about the breach in visits. The letters almost made up for that. They were always writing. They did until…"

"Until they died." Everyone started. They had been listening to Morwen's explanation; they were spooked by the girl's sudden interruption. Her voice was no problem. It was smooth and sweet. But her words were sharp, bitter, and cold, meant for someone twice her age. Lucy frowned.

"What do you mean 'they'? My mom died 15, no, wait, 22 years ago. Counting my years on Tenrou Island. Your mom died what, five years ago? Right…" She trailed off as she questioned the girl, realizing she didn't know the girl's name. The girl offered no answer. Her words were much more shocking than that. The child continued to glair at the table.

"My mom's been dead for 22 years."

There was a shocked silence from the guild members. They all stared at Morwen, waiting for explanations. The woman fidgeted. She sighed and turned to the girl.

"Just show them already." The girl looked up for the first time. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with intensity and raw emotion.

"Outside."

The group trudged outside. Lucy, Natsu, and Master were still shell shocked by this turn of events. None of them spoke. They filed shoulder to shoulder with Morwen all of them were facing the girl on the back lawn. They watched. She was still. She lifted her arms, studied them, and chose the left one. Her right hand fell over the silver one. Her eyes closed. With one hand over the cat's eye jade, surrounded by moonstones, she paused once more. The world fell silent in anticipation. Lucy could hear her heart beat. It was the only sound. Even Natsu was uncharacteristically silent. She counted the beats. One. Two. Three. As the fifth beat went by, the girl's sapphire eyes flew open, and Lucy would remember her words until her last breath.

"Path of the Feline, I summon thee. Felicia!"

In a flash of silver light, a silver cat appeared. It was thin, with obvious muscle behind its taut skin and thick, silky fur. It turned to the girl and in a melodious voice, it purred,

"You know, it wouldn't kill anyone if you said, 'Path of the _Cat_,'. Honestly." The girl gave a small smile. The first that day. She looked so lovely. Like a carefree, jubilant child, fighting back a burst of giggles. It was contagious, and Lucy began to smile as well, but both smiles soon melted away. The girl's hard eyes flicked to the group of four who had watched her summoning and waited for comments. Morwen look at the three who hadn't seen this before, she too was waiting for words. Natsu was the least in shock.

"Your magic is like Lucy's." This was a statement.

"Yes." The girl's reply was even, factual. All eyes went to the Celestial Spirit Summoner in question. She stood, still as the air around her. The world seemed to hold her breath. The blond focused her eyes on the raven-haired child she _still_ didn't know the name of. She blinked once, closed her eyes; and fainted.

"Lucy…" Someone was calling her.

"Lucy…" The voice sounded closer now. She could almost place it…

"Come _on_ Luce! You've been asleep for long enough! Wake UP!" _Natsu. _Of course.

"Natsu! Leave her be! She'll wake up when she does!" That was Mirajane. _Thank One Magic for someone in this guild with sense. You don't complain about person who's fainted… wait, why did I faint._

"She never lets me sleep as long as I'd like." Natsu was grumbling again. She could picture his pout. _He's so cute when he's pouting…_ Where did that come from!? _That small place where you hide your feelings for Natsu. Stop denying it. You know it's true…_ Sometimes the voices in your own head are worse than the ones around you. Time to wake up.

"Oh, look. You got your wish Natsu! Lucy's waking up!" Happy happily pointed out.

"He probably woke her up," Mira grumbled.

"It's ok Mira-chan. Thanks for being the voice of reason in this room." Lucy opened her eyes. She was in the guild's infirmary, and the only patient.

"Lucy," Mirajane began, "Can you explain _why_ Natsu had to carry you in?"

_'I take back all of that'_ Lucy though.

"It was me," the girl spoke. _I still don't know her name._ Lucy shook her head. _Cana was right. _She remembered. _Again. Note to self; never doubt her or her cards._ Lucy smiled, remembering why Cana's cards were so on-point. The town was already preparing for Gildart's return in two weeks, with _another_ 100-year mission successfully complete. The party would be the best one yet.

"Well? Any explanations?" Mirajane snapped Lucy out of her thoughts.

"This one's magic is like Lucy's," Makarov deadpanned while pointing to the girl.

"I see…" Mira drew out the phrase. "Well, I'll leave you all to figure things out." And with that, the white haired demon turned tail and sauntered out the door. It shut behind her, leaving the group in silence. Lucy turned to the child who uprooted her life. The girl starred back.

"I have questions," Lucy stated this. Her face had no emotions.

"No surprise," the girl also held her own stony expression.

"They're gonna wait," the two said this at the same time. The others were struck by how similar the two were. Both were younger than they should be. Both were orphans, for reasons nether would explain beyond the basics. Both face situations in similar ways. Morwen thought about how similar their parents were. They're mothers and fathers were best friends, almost twins. She knew them well, growing up with them as a little sister. She smiled a small one. The girls would grow up to be fine young women, just like their mothers. She finished her train of thought and snuffed out the smile. As quick and small as it had been, it didn't go unnoticed by Makarov. He wondered what memories she had momentarily been lost in. Both turned their attention back to the two girls. Lucy sitting up on the bed, back on the head-board. At some point, she had gotten out from under the sheets. The girl sitting on the end, back resting on the foot-board. Both were sitting cross-legged. They faced each other. Lucy held up her pointer finger. She paused, then pointed at the girl.

"Three things." Lucy's face was unreadable. "One, you're staying with me." The girl nodded. Neither turned to Morwen, the social worker, or Makarov, the guild master for permission. The two nodded anyways. This went unnoticed by the girls. "Two, how long was I out?"

"An hour and a half, about. By now, it's been two. Or more." The girl's responses were short. Lucy nodded. Then her vacant face broke into a slight grin.

"Three, _what's your name_?" The girl's face split into a similar smile. The whole room was filled with sheepish grins. All eyes went to the girl. She blushed a bit.

"Lilac."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Good, bad, plot-twist (not that there is a plot to twist), etc. I know it's short, but I hardly have any time left to myself. Well, thanks for reading! The next chapter will have more action/plot. I hope. Bye!**


End file.
